Presents for Inuyasha
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Kagome arrives from her time with brightly wrapped boxes that both amuse and confuse poor Inuyasha. What could be inside them and are any of the presents for him? This is my first fanfic please read and review.


Presents for Inuyasha 

"Kagome, do you have everything?" Kagome's mother asks handing her over her yellow backpack.

"I'm pretty sure." Kagome says brushing her ebony hair out of her face.

"Waite, sis!" Sota calls.

"What is it, Sota?" Kagome asks her little brother.

"Here you almost forgot this. Remember you wanted to give this to Inuyasha?" Sota asks handing her a large present and a rectangular shaped box.

"Thanks, Sota! You're my hero." Kagome smiles kissing his cheek.

"Aw sis." Sota says clutching his cheek. 

"Tell Inuyasha we said hello." Her mother says waving good-bye. 

"I will good-bye everyone." Kagome replies jumping down the well. 

Kagome jumps down the well passing through to the Feudal Era. A blue light engulfs her and spits her out at the bottom of the Bone Eaters well. Kagome picks herself and her baggage up, and begins the climb up to the opening of the well. As she reaches for the lip of the well she slips falling backwards into the darkness. Letting out a shrill scream of terror she feels something grasp her wrist. She looks up only to see the silver haired Inuyasha starring into her brown orbs with his amber ones. Inuyasha Yanks Kagome out of the well causing her to topple him. The human and half-demon plummet to the ground; Kagome of course landing on Inuyasha's muscular chest. 

"Clumsy today aren't you?" Inuyasha asks.

"Inuyasha." Kagome pants.

"You okay?" The half-demon asks lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You?" Kagome asks.

"Besides the bump on my head and the heaviness on my chest I think I'll live." Inuyasha laughs sarcastically. 

"OH! Sorry." Kagome cries with a blush as she scrambles off him.

Kagome stands up and offers Inuyasha her hand. Inuyasha takes it gratefully and pushes himself up onto his feet. Inuyasha then wipes off his ragged robe and kimono and stares at Kagome who has bent down to pick up her boxes. When Kagome turns around Inuyasha stares at her with a cocked head and a lifted eyebrow. Kagome smiles and pats his head. 

"What's a matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiles.

"STOP! I'M NOT A DOG!" Inuyasha growls.

"Sorry. Now what's wrong?" Kagome asks removing her hand from his ears.

"What's the box for?" Inuyasha asks.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah."

"For who?"

"You'll see."

"Oh…come on Kagome!" 

"Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Just a peak?"

"Nope."

"A little look?"

"No!"

"GIVE ME THE BOX DAMMIT!"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

Inuyasha flies head first into the dirt. A large crater in the ground is the emphasis of Kagome's brutal attack. Kagome stomps off as Inuyasha follows a good ten feet behind her. When Kagome reaches the village she sees Shippo, Songo, Miroku, and Kirara waiting for her. Kagome rushes over to her friends who smile when they see her.

"Hello, Kagome!" Miroku smiles.

"Yes, hello. How are you, Kagome?" Songo asks. 

"KAGOME!" Shippo shouts running to her.

"Mew." Kirara meows as she follows after Shippo.

"Hello everyone." Kagome says putting down her things so the young kit can hug her. 

"Where's Inuyasha?" The monk questions.

"Yes. I thought he went to get you." The demon slayer states.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha moans.

"What happened to ye, Inuyasha?" Lady Kadae asks coming out of her hut. 

"Kagome here "Sat" me." Inuyasha growls limping.

"Stupid, Inuyasha. He'll never learn." Shippo says rolling his eyes.

"All I wanted to know was what is inside that shinny box." Inuyasha grumbles.

"A surprise is in here." Kagome states.

"What for?" Songo asks.

"Well, a year ago today was the first day I ever came through the well to the Feudal Era." Kagome replies. 

"I remember ye well, Kagome. Ye tamed the stubborn Inuyasha." Lady Kadae smiles. 

"NO ONE TAMED ME!" Inuyasha grunts. 

"Inuyasha…." Kagome coos.

"Please, Kagome! I'll shut up! Don't "Sit" me!" Inuyasha begs.

"Fine. Anyways I wanted to get you all something special to celebrate." Kagome smiles. 

"Really?" Miroku asks.

"Well sure! Hey Miroku can we use your master's house tonight? I mean I want us to celebrate at a nice place." Kagome asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I think it can be arranged. He owes us for that time he thought he was going to die." Miroku mumbles at the memory. 

"Great! Let's go!" Kagome squeals. 

Kirara transforms into her full demon cat form and Songo, Miroku, and Shippo climb onto her back. Kagome climbs onto Inuyasha's back and the gang heads out. They soon arrive at Miroku's masters place who lets them in with a drunken smile. Kagome being the generous, kind-hearted person she is prepares a lovely meal for her friends. After the meal Kagome opens up her bag and takes out a box for each of her friends. 

"Sutras!" Miroku exclaims opening his. "How thoughtful, Kagome."

"A demon slayers blade!" Songo cries. "I haven't received a new one in years.

"Hey, Kagome?" Shippo asks.

"Yeah?" Kagome responds.

"What's this?" Shippo asks holding out his present.

"It's a baseball cap." Kagome replies.

"What do you do with it?"

"You wear it on your head like this."

"Oh! Thank you Kagome!" 

"Kirara, this is for you." Kagome says taking out a pink collar.

"Mew!" Kirara smiles. 

"Inuyasha, will you come with me please?" Kagome asks.

"Sure." Inuyasha replies getting up off the hut floor.

The pair walk outside and Kagomeoffers him the large shiny box. Inuyasha opens his eyes wide and then points to himself. Kagome nods her head and smiles. Inuyasha rips open the package and his eyes light up like a Christmas tree when he sees the black robe and Kimono inside. 

"I thought you needed a new one." Kagome smiles.

"What was wrong with my old one?" Inuyasha asks trying to conceal his excitement.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to find another robe of the fire rat and in black too?"

"No clue. A while I guess?"

"I wasn't going to give up hope till I found one. And you don't even like it!" Kagome yells bursting into tears.

"I DO! Don't cry Kagome!" Inuyasha pleads.

"Will you try it on?"

"Yeah...I'll try it on."

"Thank-you!"

Inuyasha goes behind a tree and changes into his new robe and kimono. When Inuyasha returns Kagome's entire face beams red. She runs over to the handsome hanyou and gingerly touches his whole upper body. From his neck to the tips of his fingers Kagome's smooth hands glide over the fabric and skin of Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha grasps Kagome by the wrists. Kagome looks up into Inuyasha's face and notices Inuyasha blushing. Kagome like Inuyasha now begins to turn a light shade of pink. 

"You look great, Inuyasha." Kagome comments blushing.

"Thanks." Inuyasha replies turning a now deep crimson color.

"I have something else for you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Hu?"

"Just do it already!"

"Fine don't need to get so pushy."

Inuyasha obeys Kagomeand closes his eyes. She then reaches inside her bag for her final present. When Inuyasha hears a click his eyes shoot open. Immediately he reaches for his neck where he felt Kagome's hands. A black collar with a dragon fang hanging off it has been snapped onto Inuyasha'sneck. Inuyasha stares at Kagome who is wearing a huge smile.

"I just couldn't buy that outfit without buying that pendant to go with it. They match perfectly." Kagome giggles.

"Leave it to a girl to match everything." Inuyasha sighs.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I really do, Kagome. Thank-you."

"Great! Let's go show the others." 

Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand in her own and begins to walk back to the hut. Suddenly Inuyasha stops abruptly which causes Kagome to falter and fall to the ground. Kagome looks at Inuyasha who has now bent down beside Kagome. His golden eyes shimmer in the pale moonlight and his whole body pulses. His silver locks of hair have now turned into ebony colored locks and his golden eyes are now a deep violet color. Inuyasha's recognizable hanyou traits have disappeared. His fluffy white dog ears have been replaced with functional human ones and his claws are now just human fingernails. Inuyasha looks like a totally different being. 

"Inuyasha, you're a human!" Kagome gasps.

"It's that time of the month. The night of the new moon." Inuyasha sighs.

"Songo, Miroku, and Shippo are not going to be able to recognize you." Kagome laughs.

"Should I take off the robe and kimono?" Inuyasha asks worried.

"No. You look great with them on. Keep them on for me please?"

"For you I will, okay?"

"Thank-you."

"So now what? Are we going to delay going inside or are we going in there to be with the party animals?"

"I wouldn't mind staying out here if you were with me."

"I can't protect you very well though..."

"I'm a big girl Inuyasha. Plus maybe tonight I'll protect you."

"I highly doubt that. You're always in distress."

"And I have you to save me."

"Well, what if I don't want to save you?"

"Then I guess Koga will have to come and protect me....."

"KOGA! THAT FLEE BITTEN MUTT! HE CAN BEARLY PROTECT HIMSELF! PLUS I WON'T LET HIM GET ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!"

"Why not?"

"_Because you're my girl_."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Never mind that!"

"Inuyasha! What did you just say?"

"Come on Kagome. Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Inuyasha, if you don't I'll leave and go find Koga."

"DAMMIT KAGOME! I SAID YOU WERE MY GIRL!" 

"Inuyasha...does this mean that...."

"Kagome, after we beat Naraku will you be my mate?" 

"Are you serious?"

"Do I not look like I'm serious?"

"Yes, Inuyasha! Of course I will." 

"You mean it?"

"Yes! Of course I mean it." 

"Good. Then let's get this straight you can't leave me to go run off with Koga."

"What about your brother?"

"KAGOME!" 

"Just kidding. And you can't leave to find Kikyou."

"Alright. Then it's settled mates for life."

"Mates for life." 

Under a moonlit sky the two lovers and newfound mates seal their promise to one another with a simple kiss. This would be a present that Inuyasha would never forget. 


End file.
